


spring thunder

by mairieux



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, There is no plot, having a date au, jaehwan and sanghyuk are SO domestic au, this is. mindless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairieux/pseuds/mairieux
Summary: Lee Jaehwan is a little indecisive, but he knows what he'll love the best at the end of the day





	spring thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cafecoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafecoffee/gifts).



Mornings after rainy nights are always Jaehwan’s favourites. He loves smelling the traces of rain from last night, especially when it’s the first thing he smells the moment he wakes up.

His long limbs twist, legs stretching out under the blanket as his arms reach up above. It causes some of his bones to crack, and Jaehwan makes a face as he remembers how much he’s been slacking off on his workouts.

He stretches his arms again, this time extending in front of him and it wakes the person sleeping next to him.

“Good morning,” they say with the lowest of his voice that Jaehwan also loves. Their lips find his cheek, chastely leaving a soft kiss against his skin.

“Hyukkie,” whining, Jaehwan puts his arms down and turns to look at his partner, who looks like he’s still dreaming behind his eyelids. “You know your kisses are so sticky when you kiss me immediately when you wake up!”

And Sanghyuk doesn’t say anything, only letting a grin grow on his face as he leans closer and steals another sticky kiss.

“ _ Sanghyuk! _ ”

  
  
  
  


Their choice of breakfast for this morning is a little basic, but Sanghyuk loves it anyway, even more as he sits by the counter and he watches his boyfriend cook breakfast wearing their duck apron with the sway of his hips, probably dancing to another song stuck in his head.

“Breakfast, my absolute cutie,” Jaehwan calls when he turns around, holding two plates of hotdogs and fried eggs placed neatly. He places them down the table, before coming back to take the bread he put in the toaster.

“Needs more salt, hyung,” Sanghyuk comments, already munching a bit of the fried eggs. Jaehwan just gives him a sour face when he sits next to him, handing him two pieces of bread.

Now, even if their breakfast looks bare minimum, Sanghyuk swears they can eat better than this… Just that, they prefer having a light breakfast?

“Oh god,” he hears Jaehwan say, before he bolts up, still wearing the duck apron, and goes running out of the room.

Okay. Uh.  _ Okay _ .

He waits, not really the type to eat without having somebody with him, until Jaehwan returns, accompanied now with smaller taps of feet behind him.

“I found him sleeping in the washing room,” Jaehwan grunts with a sigh as he opens one of their cabinets for the dog food.

“In the washing room?” Sanghyuk reaches down to pet their fluffy friend, “what were you doing there?”

“He was sleeping in the pile of clothes,” the other continues, dog bowl in hand, and he settles it next to their table. “Eat up, you silly dog.”

Immediately, he comes bounding, his tiny feet tapping fast on their wooden floorboards.

“Toulouse’s getting fat,” Jaehwan points out as they watch him gobbling up his breakfast.

“That’s because you keep buying him expensive dog food,” Sanghyuk quips, and he finally starts digging in his food now that Jaehwan’s sat next to him once again.

“What can I do when he’s such a baby and he doesn’t wanna eat normal dog food?” Grumbling, Jaehwan slices his fried egg, and he enjoys how the yolk runs out of it.

“You’re both babies.”

Sanghyuk gets kicked for that.

  
  
  
  


After playing footsies under the table during breakfast, they both shower together, giggling under cold water and soapy touches. Their hands get too playful, that ended them in need of washing their bodies again.

“We shouldn’t shower together anymore,” Jaehwan tells Sanghyuk when they’re out in the shower, fluffy towels wrapped around their bodies. “Your hands always lead us off-track.”

“It’s your fault actually, for having a nice ass,” and really, Jaehwan can’t blame him for that.

  
  
  


Since it’s a Sunday, they planned to go out and walk Toulouse, then have lunch at this new Japanese café that just opened near their house.

There’s still evidence of the rain from last night on the concrete as they walked, and Jaehwan finds magic in the puddles as they stepped and tried to avoid it.

Toulouse doesn’t help, however, and he just keeps walking like every tap of his feet on the ground doesn’t risk spraying dirty water on his owners’ pants. (Especially Jaehwan’s, now that he left himself wear one of his more expensive pairs. Toulouse better  _ not _ misbehave today.)

When they reach the park, Sanghyuk settles on a park bench as Jaehwan unties Toulouse’s collar from his leach, momentarily letting him free.

Immediately, the small dog runs away and starts bounding for some other dog he saw. And just like this, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk can just enjoy and relax watching their stupid son-dog have fun, honestly.

“He’s so stupid,” Sanghyuk says as they watch Toulouse try to chase a monarch butterfly, futilely trying to paw the poor thing until it flies higher.

“Like owner, like dog,” Jaehwan replies, so nonchalantly that Sanghyuk almost misses the insult. He was about to chide back at him, but Jaehwan already snaked his arm around his, melting against his side as he continues watching their dog do his thing contentedly.

Maybe he can get back at him later.

  
  
  
  


Lunchtime comes when the sun’s burning high in the sky, no clouds here to hide away its golden glory.

They leave Toulouse tied outside, for now, under the shade and where he can distract himself near the café’s grass. He’ll find some sort of entertainment in those leaves, they’re sure.

Today, Jaehwan got himself a chocolate latte, a chocolate croissant, and a bacon-cheese roll. Sanghyuk opted to have tea, a mild peppermint blend with a serving of a glazed bagel.

“That’s so much sweet,” Sanghyuk tells him as they sit down on a table next to a window where they can see Toulouse properly. He’s playing with the leaves, nose snuffed into the greens.

“And what about it?” Jaehwan has a happy smile on his face as he looks at his treats, so happy that Sanghyuk can swear he sees stars shining in his eyes.

“Still not as sweet as you.”

His boyfriend’s reply catches him off-guard, and Sanghyuk amusingly watches the colour climb his face.

“Shut up.”

  
  
  
  


Sanghyuk steals bites and bites from Jaehwan’s croissant, and Jaehwan nags him for it, demanding him to buy another one after biting almost half of it gone.

Still, it’s all gone but when they’re about to leave, and Jaehwan’s looking at him silly.

“What’s up?”

Jaehwan doesn’t say anything, only smiling wider, before reaching up and kissing him in front of the café. There’s a baffled look on Sanghyuk’s face when he pulls away, but Jaehwan just giggles at him before he goes to get Toulouse.

With Toulouse’s leash on one hand, his other hand finds Sanghyuk’s, and he’s still sporting that lopsided smile that Sanghyuk couldn’t get enough about.

“Let’s go home.”

  
  
  
  


Rain finds them when they’re halfway near their house, pouring down hard and Jaehwan couldn’t see himself getting mad when he loves rain this much.

It pellets down in hard drops and digs into their shoulders as they run faster home, trying to avoid twice as many puddles this time.

They hear thunder crackling the moment they reach inside their house, booming loudly in this spring weather.

Their clothes are dripping wet, Sanghyuk’s coat heavy from the rain and the pants Jaehwan didn’t want to get any water sprayed on is pooling down his ankles heavily from all the rain it absorbed.

It makes him laugh, anyway, and Sanghyuk joins him, laughing as they bunch up on the door until Jaehwan’s pressed flat against the wood.

The younger kisses him, soft and playful, nipping on his lips and not taking it deeper like he knows Jaehwan prefers. His lips stray farther, reaching down and behind Jaehwan’s ear.

“Shower with me?”

It was supposed to be sexy, with his effort of lowering his voice and toning the volume down. But Jaehwan’s snickering at him, with that annoying smug look on his face that Sanghyuk just kisses off so he won’t see him making it again.

  
  
  
  


While mornings after rainy nights are Jaehwan’s favourite, afternoons with heavy rain and napping after taking a hot shower with his boyfriend is his top-secret favourite.

Giggling, they fall on their unmade bed as a thunder makes another loud noise outside.

This makes Toulouse come running into their room, whining as he jumps onto their bed, asking for their attention.  Sanghyuk takes him and settles him next to his side, so they can still cuddle without their dog blocking them off in the middle.

With the heavy rain and thunder outside, being in bed with his stupid boyfriend and dog – and frankly, Jaehwan finds himself very indecisive – but this really  _ must  _ be his favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday [jessica](https://twitter.com/HyogiCafe)!!!!! i love u lots and i couldn't wait to post this so it;s here early :)
> 
> special appearance of the goodest boy toulouse!!! jesca's dog!!!!!!!!!! i love u toulouse remember im your number one stan
> 
> unbeta'd by hes yikes im gonna be in trouble!!!!!!!!!!!we die like men
> 
> forgot to mention but the title is kenshi yonezu's [spring thunder](https://youtu.be/zkNzxsaCunU)!!! I love him
> 
> talk to me! and greet jess a happy birthday too <3 @ [jaehwannied](https://twitter.com/jaehwannied)


End file.
